


Trust Me

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just thinking about the trust Kageyama and Hinata have established with each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

Why did you close your eyes?” Everyone asks him, even though he stopped closing them long ago. Why does any one close their eyes, when not sleeping? Faith is said to be blind; Hinata couldn’t always trust himself. However, he could choose to trust Kageyama. Making the conscious choice to trust in the fingers, the angled toss no one else could reach.

“And I will get the ball to you.” Trust works as a two way street. He understands Kageyama trusts Hinata’s legs. He puts faith in the spring and power of his jumps, believes well and good enough to see the wings that sprouted from the ginger’s back.

“He tosses to me just fine.” Hinata could have chosen to trust solely on those fingers and sharp eyes. Daichi had never asked them to be anything more than teammates. Yet, the thing about trust, that astounds all parties, is that it grows. It flourishes; it fluxes. Hinata learns to trust in more than Kageyama’s tosses. Kageyama stands beside him as the largest, most comforting pillar of his life. He won’t lie; words are hard for the both of them. Even with their communicative dysfunction, Kageyama finds his way to Hinata when the middle blocker needs it most. Shoulders bumping, he calls out a new challenge. Hinata can always put his faith in his lungs, heart, and legs when he knows Kageyama is waiting for him.

“What they want is revolution.” He trusts Kageyama will be better than he’s been. Hinata trusts in the repetitions, in the water bottles he can hear from outside the gym door. He trusts all the anger and hurt pride will pass away. That moment, as they say, will exist.

“You really are incredible.”  Hinata trusts in the sting of his palm. Hinata knows Kageyama has practiced as hard as he for this exact moment, for this connection. Theirs is a chemical reaction. Forged with fire, with mutual passion. They have been bent and stretched, near the breaking point. Despite all these things, the underlying trust, thrumming between them (under their skin, like butterflies they can’t release) brings them to this point. They stand upon the court as equals.

Why did he close his eyes? As his limbs were burning, lactic acid building, with the only thought in his mind to reach the summit, he made his choice. He chose to believe the words of a former tyrant.

“I was praying so hard that he would trust me, too.”


End file.
